Clancy
}}Clancy is a male dwarven character in Heroes of Might and Magic III and Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. Gameplay Clancy is a Ranger. He starts with basic Resistance and Pathfinding. Biography Heroes III The Sea of Mist Clancy is a character in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist, where he is described as a "red-bearded dwarf in full battle armor". His dark gray and gold armor showed signs of hard use, and he wielded a battle-axe, a sword, and throwing darts. When Praz-El was born, Clancy was a friend of his mother Daria, and he often sat the boy on his lap. Clancy risked his life for the two many times, believing that despite Praz-El's dark heritage, there was the potential for good in him. Clancy was somehow involved when Praz-El was sent to Nymus to hide him. He later told Praz-El that "me an' Nymus go way back", but also referred to her as "that she-bitch demon". Years later, Praz-El was traveling towards the Isle of the Dead when he was suddenly grabbed by the Sea of Mist. He then found himself in a tropical land, standing on a precipice near a forest village that was being destroyed by a dragon. The dragon dove down to attack him, but Clancy charged in and knocked Praz-El down to the ground, saving his life. After slaying an attacking wolf pack, they shook hands and introduced themselves. When he heard Praz-El's name, Clancy's eyes grew wide, and he asked what he was doing there. Praz-El realized that the strange dwarf knew who he was, and started to ask him questions. Clancy revealed that he'd been a friend of Praz-El's mother, and that Praz-El had been sent away to keep him safe from those that wanted to kill him. The dwarf told him that he should go back home immediately, but Praz-El replied that he couldn't - the Mist had sent him there, and he didn't even know where he was. In addition, he finally saw a chance to learn something about himself and his past, and he didn't want to waste it. Clancy repeatedly told him to leave, but Praz-El held up his sword and demanded answers; he wanted to know who he was and why anyone had wanted to kill him. Clancy was angered at this, as he had saved both Praz-El and his mother many times, and Praz-El was in no position to make demands of him. Suddenly, a shadow swooped into a nearby tree, and they saw a winged troll observing them. Clancy killed it with a pair of throwing darts, but not before the troll managed to cry out an alarm. Praz-El spotted at least a dozen trolls charging them, and Clancy once again told him to get out of there. Praz-El wanted answers, but the green Mist returned and started twisting towards him. Just before Praz-El was sent back to the ship, he saw the trolls swarming over Clancy. Clancy's fate after this is unknown. Appearances Clancy appears in Heroes of Might and Magic III and Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. ru:Клэнси Category:The Sea of Mist characters Category:Heroes III Rangers